Episode 8087 (6th March 2018)
Plot Ross has scar check today and has also booked an appointment with a physiologist. Ruth Shepperton and DC Parker meet with Megan and Frank to discuss Eliza's bruises. DC Parker questions if the bruises could be the result of physical punishment but Megan insists she doesn't smack her daughter and neither does Jai. Megan reveals that Priya was uncomfortable around Eliza at the party and Frank chips in that Priya lost her temper with the youngster the day before. At Holdgate Farm, Jai asks Priya what actually happened when she lost it with Eliza. Jacob has another study date with Leanna - his fourth within a week. Leanna's father, Dr Cavanagh, arrives at the shop to ferry Jacob and Leanna to the science museum. He spots the sign for the Hotten Retail Awards on the counter and reveals to David that he's on the judging panel so David invites him to dinner. Faith winds up Cain as she helps him move his and Kyle's belongings to the farm. Moira promises Cain she'll speak to Faith about moving on. Ross is in agony as Dr Hudson checks his scars. She reminds Ross that mixing alcohol with his medication is a bad idea as alcohol will dry out his skin. She also notes that some tissue near his cheekbone that isn't healing as well as they would've hoped and recommends a skin graft. Ruth and DC Parker talk to Jai. DC Parker asks him about Priya's mood on the day of the party and questions if she could've gone into Eliza's room between her being put down for a nap and the bruises being discovered. Jai confirms it's possible. DC Hudson informs Ross the skin graft will leave a scar, although it'll be a better-quality scar than he's currently left with. Ross doesn't react well. Brenda asks Laurel to call round to Connelton View later as she needs a second opinion on a wedding dress she's found online. Ross is struggling to come to terms with the news that he'll always be scarred. After sending Cain out with Kyle, Moira pours Faith a gin and prepares to asks her to move out. Faith can see what's coming, so before Moira asks her to leave, Faith tells Moira she thinks it's time for her to move on. Ruth and DC Parker speak to Priya next and ask her about losing her temper with Eliza. Priya admits to taking things out on Eliza but maintains she didn't hurt her. Laurel makes excuses not to call round to Connelton View. Faith now has to find somewhere else to live. She hopes Aaron might give her mates rate on the second flat at the Mill once it's finished. Pete is concerned as Ross didn't end up going to see the psychologist. He invites Debbie over to Dale View believing it'll be good for Ross to see a friendly face. Ruth has allowed Jai and Megan to bring Eliza home. Although leukaemia has been ruled out, they still don't know the cause of the bruises, so Ruth asks that Eliza doesn't stay over at Holdgate Farm until this has been resolved. Priya realises the social worker and her brother suspect she hurt Eliza. Pete and Debbie bring a curry back to Dale View but whilst Pete is out of the room, drunk Ross grabs Debbie by the neck and gets in her face. After Pete and Debbie leave, Ross downs a bottle of whisky and stares at a photo of James. Cast Regular cast *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Leanna - Mimi Slinger *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Dr Cavanagh - Jonny McPherson *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Kyle Winchester - Huey Quinn (uncredited) *Eliza Macey - Kyrena Robinson (uncredited) Guest cast *Ruth - Susan Mitchell *DC Parker - Katie Wimpenny *Dr Hudson - Karen Ascoe Locations *Dale View - Downstairs rooms *Tenant House - Living room *Holdgate Farm - Kitchen and living room *David's Shop - Shop floor *Butlers Farm - Kitchen and living room *Hotten General Hospital - Dr Hudson's office *Emmerdale Village Institute - Hall *The Woolpack - Bar *Church Lane Notes *First appearance of Leanna Cavanagh. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,710,000 (11th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes